


Draw Four

by NicNack4U



Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Canon-typical language, Card Games, Coda, Dean Winchester Finally Gets His Head Outta His Ass, Dean Winchester Gets Better, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s15e04 Atomic Monsters Coda, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Mild Language, One Shot, Other, Post-Episode: s15e04 Atomic Monsters, Samwena, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Coda, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, UNO, Uno Card Game, samwitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: "Draw four, bitch," Dean smirked at his brother as he laid down a Wild Draw 4 Uno card."Jerk," Sam replied with an eyeroll and his signature bitchface.He did his best to ignore Dean's victorious almost-evil laugh.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Destiel, Mentioned Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester, Samwena - Relationship, Samwitch - Relationship, mentioned Castiel/Dean Winchester, mentioned Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549549
Kudos: 40





	Draw Four

**Author's Note:**

> We need some fluff and we're only 4 to 5 eps into the season. 💯
> 
> So, here's some fluff and humor for all of us. 
> 
> #EveryoneExceptChuckDeservesBetter
> 
> 😉😄🙌🙏

"Draw four, bitch," Dean smirked at his brother as he laid down a Wild Draw Four Uno card. 

"Jerk," Sam replied with an eyeroll and his signature bitchface. He picked up the cards he needed with a sigh and tried his best to ignore Dean's victorious, almost-evil laugh.

Dean continued to smirk as he took a sip of whiskey. 

Sam felt like getting back at his older brother, so he asked in a too-casual tone (that Dean saw right through, because of course he did), "So, Dean. Heard from Cas lately? Have you tried praying to him? Or calling and texting?"

It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. "Yeah, called and texted. No answer. Voicemail always picked up. And everytime I text, it's usually Jody, Donna or Claire that answers for him. They say he don't wanna hear what I gotta say right now and to give him some time."

He shrugged nonchalantly, but Sam saw right through his forced casualness. "Whatever. New color's blue, by the way."

Sam rolled his eyes again and internally groaned. He sighed and put down a blue-colored number 8 Uno card. Then, he looked at the card and back to his brother and smirked knowingly.

"Blue. The same color as Cas's eyes. Well, Jimmy Novak's eyes, but they've been Cas's eyes for a long time now, so..."

"So...?" Dean shrugged and shot a confused look towards his brother. 

"Oh, for Chuck's sake, Dean!" Sam groaned, throwing his head back in exasperation. He exhaled loudly through his nose and gave Dean a serious look.

"It's time, Dean. It's time to just grow up, get your head outta your ass, and for you to own up to the feelings you and Cas have always had for each other ever since we've met him."

He ignored Dean's surprise and his protests and pushed on, their card game ignored for now.

"He loves you, Dean. He's always been in love with you. And you love him, too. So, get your head outta your ass and do what you gotta do to fix things with Cas." Sam shrugged in frustration. "Text him, call him. Pray to him, or go to Sioux Falls. He's been staying with Jody, Donna and the girls, you know. Even has his job at the, uh, Gas'n'Sip back. So. Go talk to him." 

He raised his eyebrows and gave Dean a very pointed look.

Dean's answering groan sounded more like a growl. He threw his head back and sighed, then righted his head and said in reluctant defeat, "Fine. But I'm not in love with Cas. I'm not. I'm not into... I'm not interested in dudes like that."

"Oh, c'mon Dean," Sam protested. "You're so bisexual that you might as well have the word tattooed on your forehead. Does Benny ring any bells? You so had a major crush on him even though you're in love with Cas. And don't you dare deny it." 

He glared at his brother when he saw that Dean was going to deny it. "Don't deny it, Dean."

Sam's facial features softened when he saw the internal struggle that Dean was currently going through. He wasn't surprised though to see tears in his brother's eyes.

"I.. I can't, Sammy," Dean said in a broken whisper. "I can't say it. Not out loud. Dad always told me to not be like that. And if I were to ever be like that, to pretend that I'm not... that, and to keep it buried way deep down inside me." 

Sam nodded his head sadly. "I know, Dean. And I love Dad, and I know you do too, but he was wrong. You know that, right?" 

Dean let out a chuckle that sounded more like a choked sob. "Yeah, I know that, now." 

He sighed and said almost quietly, sharing a look with his brother, "You're right, Sammy. I'm an adult and this is my life. Not anyone else's. Not Dad's, and sure as Hell ain't Chuck's. This is my life, and I'm the only one who really gets to decide what I do." 

Dean and Sam then shared a smile as Dean then said, "So, I'll reach out to Cas, try to get him to talk to me. Apologize to him, and finally tell him how I feel about him."

Sam gave him a proud grin. "Good for you, Dean. I hope things work out between you two." 

"Yeah," Dean agreed. "Me too." Then, he took a look at the stack of Uno cards in his hand and smirked.

"So, we talked about me and Cas. You wanna talk about you and Rowena?" 

"Wha - ?" Sam scoffed in amusement. "Me and Rowena? What about me and Rowena?"

"Bitch, please," Dean rolled his eyes playfully. "You may still miss Jessica and kinda still love her, but don't think for a sec that I didn't notice that you and Rowena had a little something going on. 'A special bond', you two called it. Just like mine and Cas's 'profound bond.'" 

"Well - what - but - I. No, n-no," Sam sputtered while blushing. 

"Oh, yes, Sammy," Dean replied smugly. He unsuccessfully hid his smirk behind his glass of whiskey. 

Sam could do nothing but give his usual reply: "Jerk." 

Dean chuckled and smacked the table. "Alright, let's get back to the game. I'm winning and I ain't stopping til I do win."

"Ha, in your dreams," Sam scoffed. "Prepare to lose. And after you lose, I'm gonna make sure you talk to Cas again." 

It was an hour later that their game finally ended, with Sam as the winner. Playful brotherly banter ensued and Dean got ready to pray to Castiel.

He sat at the table full of maps and war strategies in the War Room of the bunker and closed his eyes. 

"Cas," he spoke softly. Gently. "I, uh, I hope you can hear me. I, uh. Listen. I scewed up. I said things I didn't mean. I didn't know that what I said would make you leave. But I understand. I deserved it. I deserve your silence directed at me. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you want to punch me in the face repeatedly. I get it, I'm an emotionally constipated idjit. And I get it if you don't wanna see me and speak to me ever again.

But, I have so much to say to you. Most of it would be better said if we were face-to-face. So, please come back home, Cas? Cas, I'm... I'm sorry, alright? I royally screwed up this time, and I'd like to make it up to you. Please come back home, Cas. Not just because you're needed here, but also because you're wanted here. We want you here, Cas. It's your home, too.

You're family, Cas. No matter what. Please come back." 

Dean sat there for a long moment, staring at his half-full shot of whiskey and the pack of Uno cards. 


End file.
